


Her Little Secret

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dating Sim AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Kinks, Multiple Partners, Other, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl can't ever let any of them know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Little Secret

Prowl didn't mind having as much sex as she did. Sure, she would complain it about it every now and then, but she didn't hate it. It felt good and it was a nice way to relieve stress and tension whenever it crept up. Still, having eight boyfriends was a bit of a challenge for her sometimes. Especially when some were more aggressive than others.

Like Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, and Lockdown, for example.

They were all incredibly rough in their own way. Lockdown liked tying her up and restraining her, Bonecrusher just liked really rough anal sex, and Mixmaster had a thing for making her cum hard all over whatever surface he decided to fuck her again. And they somehow all must have figured out they had that one thing in common, because they were starting to team up more and more often to jump her.

Kind of like now.

She had gone over to Lockdown's place that day. He had called and since she wasn't do anything that day, she didn't have a real reason or excuse to turn him down. She knew they would probably just end up having sex, but she didn't mind.

Prowl just wasn't expecting Bonecrusher and Mixmaster to be there as well.

So now, there she was, on the bed with her arms tied behind her back and blindfold over her eyes. Hands gripped her hair tightly as Lockdown's cock thrusted in and out of her mouth. She was still lying on top of Mixmaster, who was slamming his dick deep into her tight, wet pussy while Bonecrusher was gripping her hips tightly as he filled her ass over and over again with erratic thrusts.

She had lost count of how many times she had cum. And how many times they had cum. It had to have been a lot though, since her thighs and pussy were sticky and her ass felt like it was melting from the inside. She could still taste cum in her mouth, despite the fact she was deep throating Lockdown.

Prowl could never let them know just how much she enjoyed this. If they really knew just how much it turned her on to be in such a compromising position, she would never hear the end of it. They would tease her about how hard she came afterwards, but they could never use this against her. They didn't know just how wet it really made her, how much she enjoyed being taken over by the three of them, to be used like some sort of toy for their own pleasure...

No, she would not tell them. They wouldn't keep it from the others and then she would find herself without a moment's rest from all eight of her partners. She didn't need that... Though, admittedly, she did have a few fantasies about that every once in a while.

They started thrusting harder and faster into her, making her close her eyes as she braced herself. They were going to cum soon and so was she. Damn it, Primus, she needed this so badly. She wanted to cum so hard and scream around them as they filled her up again with their seed...

Primus, she was seriously becoming a pervert. But they turned her into this, so it was their fault anyway. All she was doing now was making them take responsibility.

And damn, did it feel good.


End file.
